Mystery Man
by Vlad Leonardo
Summary: MARs and Callings go out for ice cream when a man suddenly appears. Aira hugs him. What is their relationship? Find out!
1. MARs and Callings meet mystery guy

"Hey Aira Mion, want to go get ice cream later after practice?" Rizumu(Rhythm) asked.

"Sure." Aira replied.

"I have no objections there." Mion replied.

"Mind if we join you?" Wataru asked as he, Shou and Hibiki entered the practice room.

"Sure. Right guys?" Rizumu said. Aira and Mion nodded.

Later that day, MARs and Callings met up at the local ice cream shop.

"Mhm. Their ice cream is the best!" Rizumu exclaimed as she ate her Chocolate ice cream.

"I have to agree with that." Hibiki said as he wiped the chocolate off Rizumu's nose which made her blush.

"T-thanks." Rizumu stuttered. Everyone laughed.

"Aira, is that you?" A voice behind them asked.

"Leo! Long time no see!" Aira exclaimed as she hugged the guy. The guy had red hair and blue eyes. Shou gave a glare to the guy but no one noticed that he did.

"Wait, Aira. Who is this?" Mion asked.

"He's Leo, my -" Aira said as Leo interrupts.

"I'm Leo. Aira's childhood friend." He said as he put his arm around Aira's shoulder. Everyone became suspicious with Leo's behavior.

"Oh." Shou said with a hint of jealousy. Leo laughed. Leo pulled Aira outside.

**With the Aira and Leo…**

"Leo we should tell them the truth." Aira said.

"Just wait Aira, come on let me have my fun. Come on, play with me." Leo said.

Aira sighed and said, "Fine but promise me that we will tell them in two weeks time, all right?"

"Got it. Thanks." Leo said as he headed inside. Aira followed short after.

**With Shou and the others before Leo and Aira went inside…**

"So, who do you think Leo really is?" Rizumu asked.

"Maybe, just maybe he's…" Wataru started.

"Aira's boyfriend?" Rizumu exclaimed. She looked at Shou teasingly. "I mean come on that guy acts all lovey dovey with Aira so it's not completely impossible."

Shou glares at Rizumu. "Are you jealous, Shou?" Rizumu asked.

"Rizumu, stop. Stop teasing Shou." Hibiki said.

"Alright. Sorry, Shou." Rizumu said.

"It's alright." Shou said as he smiled. _'Leo's not Aira's boyfriend. She never told anyone about it so maybe they are just friends.'_ Shou thought.

"Hey look. Here they come." Wataru pointed out.

They offered Leo a seat. "Don't worry about introductions I already know who you guys are." Leo said with a smile.

"How?" Rizumu asked.

"We are famous, you know. Of course he would know about us." Mion said with a pointing-out-the-obvious voice.

Rizumu stuck out her tongue at Mion. "So, what happened in your childhood?" Rizumu asked turning her attention to Leo.


	2. Childhood Memories

"I'll gladly explain." Leo said as he patted Aira on the head causing Shou to have another mind outbreak.

"We were in the same neighborhood. Actually, our houses were right next to each other. My family always buys from their family's bakery." Leo started. The others looked at him attentively surprisingly even Shou was interested in this childhood story. "We became quick friends, Aira and I. We always played with each other. Mr. Harune was alright with this. Before, Aira wore frilly dresses and such."

"My dad forced me to wear those." Aira said as she flushed red with embarrassment.

Leo laughed at her comment and continued. "We were together since the first days of elementary school. I was always at the top but then one day, a school at America offered me a full scholarship. That happened at the last days of elementary school." Leo sighed. "My mom told me it's a good opportunity since I always wanted to become a scientist. After I finished middle school, I bid farewell to the Harune family and also to my family as well. I always sent letters to them. I already am at college."

"But how? Your age is the same as ours, right?" Shou asked very surprised at the last sentence.

"I told you. I was very smart. I skipped grades. I entered a university at the age of 13. They accepted me but my classes were not that of a regular's. I always had special classes but I still had many friends." Leo replied while rubbing his head.

"Wow. Aira why haven't you mentioned him before?" Mion asked very interested on Aira's response.

"Well, I-I never t-thought that you would be interested." Aira replied while fidgeting. Mion became very suspicious with Aira's state. _'She must be hiding something.'_ Mion thought. Mion examined Leo very closely but she came on one conclusion. Leo and Aira were going out but Leo doesn't want to disclose this information.

"Hey, you two aren't going out, are you?" Mion asked which surprised the two. Actually, everyone was surprised that Mion asked them so bluntly.

"W-what no." Leo said shaking his head furiously.

"N-n-no. Why would w-we?" Aira replied fidgeting more.

Everyone became suspicious of their behavior. "Well anyway, how did you guys get acquainted?" Leo asked hoping for a change of subject.

"Well because we're all prism stars and we're from the same school." Rizumu replied. Leo sighed with relief because he succeeded to change the topic.

"Oh really. I thought that your dad didn't want you to become one." Leo said as he looked at Aira.

"After some certain events, Aira's dad finally agreed for Aira to become one." Rizumu said.

"Oh, I'm suddenly interested on what happened." Leo said while smiling mischievously.

Rizumu told Leo about what happened. Leo asked questions on how they met Callings and how they became the famous girl group MARs. All six took turns on telling Leo of what happened to them.

After some hours of chatting, they finally finished telling Leo everything that happened.

"Wow. That's a mighty good story if ever this became an anime or something like that." Leo said. "So unbelievable."

"Well, it's getting late. I will take my leave now." Leo said as he stood up.

"Oh hey you're right." Wataru said as he stood up.

"How about we all go visit the Prism Stone Shop first." Shou suggested.

"Sure." Aira said. Everyone nodded.

"Will you be coming Leo?" Hibiki asked.

"I'd love to but I got business to take care of. See you." Leo said as he walked out the shop.


	3. Shock in Pretty Top

MARs and Callings finally reached the Prism Stone shop. They go to that secret room of the Callings.

"So, Aira are you two really just childhood friends?" Rizumu asked as they sat down.

"Y-yeah." Aira replied. Aira was getting more and more nervous with each passing second. She knew that as long as she's in there more questions would pop up. "Guys I'm sorry but I just remembered that dad wanted me to help with the store. See ya!" She said as she ran out of the store.

"Wait Aira!" Rizumu yelled as she followed her red headed friend. Mion followed the two. Now it was only the Callings was left.

"Man Shou, you really blew it. You should have asked Aira out before Leo came. I mean come on that guy was tall, handsome and smart if I were a girl I would have fallen in love, I think." Wataru said.

"I told you as long as I'm with Callings I'm not interested in relationships!" Shou said defensively as he stood up. "I'm leaving." He went out of the store and to his home. Wataru and Hibiki shrugged and went home as well.

Aira finally reached her home and she convinced Rizumu and Mion to go home. She went straight to bed. "So Aira, who is Leo?" Rabbit-chi asked.

"Not you too Rabit –chi. We kept telling you Leo's my childhood friend." Aira replied. "Now good night." She said as she covered herself with her blanket.

The next day, Aira went to school then to Pretty Top and there was a surprise for her. "The President wants to see you three." Jun said as he entered the practice room. The three went to the President's room to see a familiar red headed boy.

"Hi guys, nice to see you again." Leo said with his hand in a two finger salute.

"Leo! What are you doing here?" Mion asked.

"Leo here is from America, did you know that?" Asechi asked.

"Yeah." All three replied.

"Well, he's been keeping track on Prism Stars on America and he's been working with us partly." Asechi explained.

"Well with that said I will be partly supervising your practices and shows." Leo said with a smile fit for a prankster. "Well, what are you guys waiting for, practice." He said as he opened the door. The girls left.

"Leo, you must do your assigned task within this month." Asechi said as she sat down.

"I know. I know." Leo said as he followed the girls out.

Leo just watched the girls practice and gave a little advice like "Your timing is a little off." Or good comments like "Wow that was perfect, I think." It didn't bother MARs much since they can handle criticism quite well.

The girls finally took a break after about 2 hours of practice. "Well, you girls did a great job." Leo said handing a water bottle and towel to Aira.

"Thanks." Aira said taking the towel.

"Hey Leo, tell us about the Prism Stars in America and what happened there." Rizumu pleaded.


	4. Life in America

"Well Rizumu life in America was pretty lax. Prism Stars there aren't much different from Prism Stars here. They have competitions and do live shows. I've met different Prism Stars. All of them have different attitudes some were kind some were energetic some were a bit of a loner but all of them were successful." Leo replied. He just pointed out the attitude of the three without them even knowing it.

"How did you meet those different Prism Stars and how did you end up working with Pretty Top?" Mion asked.

"Well let's see… It all started when I was studying in a university. I met a famous Prism Star there. She told me that I had a good eye for fashion so she hired me. I wasn't really sure why I accepted it but I did. After that, I was usually exempted from school because I could take my special classes anytime I want. She told me about the history of Prism Shows and told me about Pretty Top. She would take me everywhere she would go even oversees." Leo replied.

"Then you mean she's here?" Aira asked her eyes filled with curiosity about this new Prism Star.

"She will be." Leo replied smiling at the faces of the three young Prism Stars.

"I want to meet her." Mion said.

"Your breaks ended 5 minutes ago. Come on start practicing." Leo said.

The three Prism Stars started to practice again. Then, Leo's phone rang.

"Hello?" Leo started. "Oh hey." Leo went outside so the three girls won't hear him.

"I wonder who he is talking to." Rizumu said.

"Maybe that Prism Star he was talking about." Mion suggested.

Leo entered the room and took his bag. "Gotta go! See you!" Leo ran out of the room.

"Okay. Let's get back to practicing, shall we?" Mion said.

"Sure." Aira and Rizumu replied in unison. They practiced until the end of their session and went home.

A week has already passed by from their encounter with Leo. This day will finally reveal who Leo really is.


	5. The Big Confession

The day finally came. MARs's live show! And also the day of Leo's confession.

"Good luck MARs and do your best!" Leo shouted as he watched the three go onto the stage. The Callings was there with him and so was Jun and Asechi. Leo watched them intently as if he's examining them. He knew he had to do it someday and that day would be today. He remembered the phone call again.

*Flashback*

"Hey Mary. What's up?" Leo asked.

"_Have you asked them yet?"_ Mary asked.

"No, not yet why?" Leo replied.

"_Hurry up. You have less than two weeks before you return here."_ She ordered.

"Right. Right." Leo said.

"_Oh and I will be going there. Prepare everything for me. Bye." _Mary said as she hanged up.

*End Flashback*

Leo shook his head. MARs came back. "Hey Aira want to get some ice cream?" Shou and Leo both said at the same time. Leo smirked. All the others looked at them expecting a fight except Jun and Asechi.

"Aww come on Aira come with me." Leo said with a teasing voice. Shou didn't notice this of course in his fit of anger and jealousy.

"No Aira come with me." Shou said taking her by the arm.

"What you won't let your childhood friend get some ice cream with you?" Leo asked looking at Aira and Shou. Unknown to the others, Leo was laughing really hard in his mind. For him, this was as good as watching comedy shows.

"Fine why don't you just say you love her!" Shou yelled angrily.

"Fine. I love her." Leo said as he put his arm around Aira's shoulder causing her to blush. Leo guessing from anger. "As a brother." He smiled after he said this.

"Huh?" Shou's first word after what he said.

"Ehhhh!" All of them yelled after that. Leo was laughing really hard he almost fell. Tears were already forming in his eyes.

"So you're saying that you're siblings!" Rizumu yelled.

"Yup. We're twins." Leo said while showing a thumbs up.

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys. Leo convinced me to do this." Aira said as she bowed over and over again.

"You guys don't look alike." Mion pointed out.

"Well there's that. We're fraternal twins where our differences are our eye colors and obviously our gender." Leo explained.

"All those stories…" Hibiki started.

"Were very real. All those were real I just said 'my' parent not 'our' parent. See how I messed with your mind?" Leo said while smiling.

"Then you're full name is…" Wataru started.

"Leo Harune. Twin brother of Aira Harune." Asechi added. "That's one of the reasons why we hired him."

"Now I would gladly introduce myself again. My name is Leo Harune. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Leo said with a courteous bow. He smiled.

"I'm having a hard time grasping this." Rizumu said rubbing the back of her head. Hibiki comforted her by patting her head.

"Well then, time to reveal my mission." Leo said glancing at the president. "Look at this." Leo handed a piece of paper to Aira, Rizumu and Mion.


	6. Mary Willis

"Mission?" Mion asked as she looked at the paper. It looked like a recruitment paper.

"A recruitment paper? For what?" Rizumu asked.

"Yeah. A certain Prism Star wanted you guys to perform with her." Leo replied.

"Who is that Prism Star?" Mion asked.

"Mary Willis. She is currently the most famous and talented Prism Star in America. She was very impressed with your performances." Leo explained further.

"I see. Before we make our decision, can we meet this Mary Willis?" Mion asked.

"Yes you may." A voice replied from behind. Behind them was a woman wearing a tropical hat and sunglasses. She had long blonde hair and a good fashion statement (just imagine what it is).

"Ms. Willis, I thought that you would arrive tomorrow." Leo said in English.

"Well, I was so excited that I used my private jet." Mary replied in English as well.

"Excuse me. You must be Mary Willis." Mion said as she approached the blonde.

"And you must be Mion Takamine. It is very nice to meet you." Mary replied in Japanese this time.

"You know how to speak Japanese?" Rizumu asked.

"I taught her. She was so impressed with you guys she practically begged me to teach her. She told me she wanted to understand what you were saying, so I did teach her." Leo explained.

"No need to tell them that, Leo!" Mary said blushing with embarrassment. Leo laughed as he always does when noticing someone's embarrassing features showing.

"Leo told us that you're a great Prism Star. Can we watch you?" Aira asked in pure happiness.

"Sure." Mary replied with little uncertainty.

"We should do it back at Pretty Top. Nobody knows that she's here. Come on." Leo said as he leisurely walked outside. The others followed with smiles. They were excited to watch a foreigner do a Prism Show.

They arrived in Pretty Top in less than an hour. Thanks to nobody knowing Mary was there in Japan, they had to take the train like normal Japanese do. Mary didn't complain. She wanted to experience this but sadly her bodyguards won't allow her. They told her it was too dangerous but now she's there riding a public transport with her newfound friends.

"So are you ready?" Mary asked as she took her position on the ice rink.

"Yeah!" Rizumu and Aira replied enthusiastically.

Mary started dancing. Her moves were elegant and smooth proof that she had been dancing since her childhood. Her teachers were strict on her but as time passed by she got used to it. Her Prism Jumps were just as good, just as perfect. They all watched her intently. Their eyes couldn't stray away from the dancing blonde. Her singing was really on the professional level. At every point you look at, her performance was flawless from the beginning to the end. Her fashion sense was good. She stopped and everyone began to applaud. She was greeted by compliments. She turned to Leo who happens to be her greatest critique. Leo had high standards and with his keen eyes he can spot mistakes that nobody would normally see.

"It was flawless, Ms. Willis." Leo said with a thumbs up. Mary smiled and began chatting with the others. Then a topic was raised that caught her attention.

"If you're this good, how come you want us to become your partners? We don't even measure up to how good you are." Aira pointed out.

"Well, something about your group caught my attention. I figured that maybe if I perform with you guys I might be able to learn it." Mary explained. "Well that is if you want to come."

"We'll think about it." Mion replied. "How long is it going to take?"

"Three years with paychecks." Leo replied.

"How about our studies?" Rizumu asked.

"We have a private tutor for you." Leo replied.

"And our family?" Aira asked.

"They will come with us." Leo replied with a smile. He knew how much pain will be dealt to a person like Aira if her family was left behind. He knew that all too well.

"We'll think about it." Mion replied.

"In the meantime, let's have a girl's chat." Mary said. "Leo, you go have fun." She said as she turned to the red head. Leo sighed and went straight outside. "Knowing him, he'll go straight to an arcade."

"Yeah. Leo loves his games." Aira said with a giggle.


	7. Girl's talk is dangerous

"So, Ms. Willis…" Aira started when Mary interrupted her.

"Call me Mary only Leo calls me that. I lost a bet and since I hate being called by my last name he called me by that. He really does know all people's weaknesses." Mary said while shaking her head.

"Very true." Aira said.

"Well anyway, let's stray from Leo." Mary said obviously not wanting to talk about the red headed critique. "So, do you guys enjoy being Prism Stars?"

"Of course." Mion replied.

"Yeah!" Rizumu yelled as she punched the air on top of her.

"Yes." Aira said calmly.

"So do you guys find it hard to juggle your responsibilities?" Mary asked.

"Well, I guess so but I got used to it." Mion replied. Remember, she was already a Prism Star before Rizumu and Aira.

"I can't focus on my studies." Rizumu replied grimly.

"Rizumu's right. I could barely pass from my tests. I should have gotten at least half of my brother's smartness." Aira said. "I mean he's already in college and he finished high school at the age of 13."

"Finished High School at the age of 13? Leo's just gonna take his entrance exams for college. He just finished his high school." Mary said in confusion.

"What?" The three said in unison. They had a very dark aura around them. They obviously were impressed with Leo's performance then… It was not real.

"Hey Aira, what arcade does he go to?" Mion asked.

"I think it was near here." Aira replied.

"Uh, guys. Are you alright? What are you going to do?" Mary asked scared of their aura.

"I'll call the Callings." Rizumu said as she took her phone.

**With Leo,**

"Oh man, I forgot how fun it was to go to an arcade." Leo said as he played games all around the arcade. He was having a good time when he felt some kind of dark energy. He started to shake as it grew stronger. It was coming for him. He knows he does. He turned around to see MARs releasing the dark energy he was feeling.

"Uh guys, what do you want?" Leo asked as he backed away when he bumped into someone. It was Hibiki. Leo started to sweat all over. He suddenly remembered that he told a lie about his studies. He glared at Mary who was behind MARs.

"I'm so sorry Leo. I didn't know." Mary said.

Leo had no way out. He made a risky attempt to run between the girls. What he didn't know was Mion and Rizumu were so angry they actually punched him in the face.

Leo grunted in pain as he fell backwards to the floor. His nose was already bleeding. "I guess they were really angry with that huh?" Leo muttered before standing up. He expected another punch from the boys this time but all that came to him was a slap. Three slaps to be exact. "I expected worse." Leo said as he opened his eyes.

"That is what happens when you lie to us." Mion said.

"Okay. I deserve every single punch and slap. I promise I won't lie to you guys anymore as long as it was for my own sake." Leo said as he put his arm up for a promise.

"Alright then." Aira said. "I'll head home. How about you Leo are you gonna come with me?"

"Sure." Leo said as he wiped more blood from his nose.

"Sorry for the sudden punch." Mion said with an apologetic voice.

"It's alright. I deserved it anyway." Leo said as he followed Aira outside. They both waved goodbye and went to the Harune household.


	8. Blissful family reunion

"Oh wow. Our home hasn't changed a bit since I left." Leo pointed out as he and Aira arrived at their home. They entered their house.

"I'm home!" Aira yelled as she went through the door. "I brought someone with me."

Hiroshi, Aira's father, rushed to the entrance and said, "Who is that!?" He was followed by Omi, Aira's mother.

"Uh, yeah it's me. Leo your son." Leo said as he appeared.

"Leo. It's very nice to see you again." Omi said as she hugged her son.

"You should've told us that you were coming." Hiroshi said as he patted Leo's head.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't visit for a while because of some certain happenings." Leo said as he broke his mother's hug and rubbed his head.

"Hey mom, what's happening?" Itsuki asked as he emerged from the kitchen. "Big Brother?"

"Wait… Itsuki? Is that you? Wow, you've grown." Leo said as he patted Itsuki's head.

"Yeah. Long time no see, big brother." Itsuki said with a smile.

Uru and Eru went downstairs from their rooms. "What's happening?" Uru asked.

"Okay. New twin little sisters." Leo said then turned his attention to Aira. "Never heard of that."

"Who is that, big sister?" Eru asked.

"That's your big brother, Leo, he's also my twin." Aira explained in the most simplest of words.

"Big brother?" They both asked as they looked at Leo.

"Yeah." Leo said. "Unlike Aira and I, they're identical twins. I can't tell them apart."

"Well the one with the pig tail on right is Eru and the one on the left is Uru." Aira explained.

"That's one way to tell them apart." Leo muttered as he patted both Uru and Eru's heads.

"Why haven't we seen you before, big brother?" Eru asked.

"Because I went to America before you were born." Leo replied.

"Well enough of the self-introductions, let's eat first. Let's celebrate!" Omi said as she gestured everyone to the kitchen.

"Same old happy family." Leo muttered as he leisurely walked to the kitchen beside Aira.

They dined the usual but were mixed with a 'welcome back' cake. Leo missed his mother's cooking and Japanese food. He never got to taste either in America. When they finished eating, Leo bid farewell.

"You're not staying here?" Omi asked.

"Well I already have an apartment and I have to be with a Prism Star because it's my job. Sorry." Leo said as he took his hat and proceeded to the door.

"It's alright. Have a safe trip." Hiroshi said as he waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, brother." Aira said.

"Yeah. See 'ya sis." Leo said as he waved goodbye. Leo left for his apartment which was 3 blocks away.

"Leo sure has grown." Omi said.

"Yeah." Hiroshi said as he put his arm around Omi.

Aira, Itsuki, Uru and Eru went to their rooms.

"It was nice to see big brother again." Itsuki muttered.

Leo slumped down the sofa. "It was nice to see them again." His phone rang afterwards.

"_Hey Leo, we have to know their answer by tomorrow. The manager ordered it."_ Mary said.

"Oh, right." Leo sighed as he put down his phone. He ended the call before Mary could say anything else.

**The next day…**

MARs and Callings were practicing together that day. Leo and Mary were watching them.

When they finished, Leo and Mary applauded.

"That was great." Mary said.

"Yeah it was." Leo said. "Just a little stiff though. Did you guys notice that?"

"No." Mion replied.

"I suggest you guys should have a massage. It would make you guys feel better." Leo suggested.

"Well anyway, what's your decision?" Mary asked.

"I think we shouldn't go because it's fine here in Japan. Sorry Mary but I just don't like the idea of going." Rizumu answered.

"Well I think we should go. It would give us more opportunities." Mion replied.

"This is going nowhere if those two have to conflicting answers. It's your decision Aira that would decide if you go or not." Leo said.

"Huh? Why me?" Aira asked as she started to panic. She was really nervous.

"Because you're the one who hasn't made a decision." Mion pointed out.

"Yeah. So Aira, which is it? Are we staying or are we going?" Rizumu replied.


	9. Aira's Decision New Rival?

"So Aira, what is it?" Mary asked.

Aira couldn't stop shaking from nervousness. "I d-don't know."

"Aira, calm down and think about it. Come on do breathing exercises." Leo said as he put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I think…" Aira started. "We shouldn't go."

"Why?" Mary asked but she didn't look surprised.

"I know that America sounds amazing but we can't just dump Pretty Top and go work for another, right?" Aira asked. "It just doesn't feel right."

"It's alright. We expected this." Leo said with an understanding smile. "We get to stay here for another month, by the way."

"Really? Awesome." Aira exclaimed.

"And that means…" Mion started.

"Practice gets harder." Leo said. Everyone sighed.

They were all practicing when someone barged in. It was a blonde haired boy. He shouted, "My princess, I have arrived!" He made his way towards Aira to be stopped by Leo.

"Stop. Right. There." Leo said.

"Ehhh, why are you getting in my way, Leo?" The boy asked.

"One: I'm her brother. Two: Because it's you. Takato Igarashi." Leo replied.

"Who's that, brother?" Aira asked behind Leo.

"I'm your prince, my princess." He said as he knelt beside Aira taking her hand.

"Huh?" Leo asked as he looked behind to see the blonde with his sister. "How the hell did you get there?"

"The power of love can do many things." Takato said as he kissed Aira's hand causing her to blush.

Shou pushed him aside and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Takato Igarashi. A Prism Star and Aira Harune's prince." He said.

"Ugh." Rizumu grunted in the background.

"Stay away from Aira!" Shou and Leo shouted in unison.

"Wow, they're like a team Shou and Leo." Mion whispered.

"Well, that's brotherly love and just plain old love to you." Wataru whispered back.

"What if I don't?" Takato asked as he circled around the two and headed over to Aira.

Takato's face met Leo's fist. "That happens." Takato stumbled backwards. Leo is protective of Aira because one: She was his sister and two: He believes that the one for Aira is Shou.

"Tch. I'll be back." Takato said as he headed for the exit.

"I'll be waiting." Leo said with a cold voice. "The nerve of that guy."

"Why did he call me his 'princess'?" Aira asked while blushing.

"You're blushing sis." Leo pointed out.

"R-really?" Aira asked as hid her face out of embarrassment.

**Learn more about Takato at the next chapter. Please continue reading!**

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you enjoy the newcomer. Thanks for the idea Unknown.**


	10. Takato Igarashi

"So, why does Takato Igarashi call Aira his princess?" Shou asked. Shou had the same eyes and feeling as Leo. He felt the need to protect Aira from Takato. Leo noticed this. _'This is the main reason I believe in you Shou.'_

"Well you see, it all started back in America. He was just like me, taken from Japan to America." Leo started. Mary knew this story so she agreed to take turns with him. "Takato was one of my friends and probably the closest one to me. He was a nice guy but he had a downside, he always falls in love the second he sees someone beautiful."

"So, he once tried to date me but I rejected him flat on the face." Mary added.

"Yeah there's that. Anyway, he went to my room once. We often told each other stories about our family. Then, I talked about you." Leo said pointing to Aira. "I showed him a picture of you when you were 13. I didn't know the gravity of my mistake until he shouted, 'She is my princess!' in front of me. I didn't actually think that he would follow us here."

"So that's why." Wataru sighed.

"It was my mistake for telling him about Aira." Leo said as he bowed his head.

"It's alright Leo." Shou said patting Leo's shoulder with one hand. Shou leaned closer to whisper, "We absolutely need to protect Aira from Takato." He pulled away immediately.

"Anyway, Aira keep away from Takato." Leo ordered.

"Sure." Aira said.

"Mion, Rizumu, I expect you two to keep Aira out of trouble." Leo said.

"Of course." Mion replied calmly.

"Yeah!" Rizumu exclaimed.

"Awesome. I'll track him and visit him. See 'ya!" Leo said as he walked outside. Mary soon followed. She was definitely not going to let Takato get Aira.

"Hey Aira, let me walk you home." Shou offered.

"Thanks Shou." Aira said.

"Well then see you guys tomorrow." Hibiki said as he waved goodbye to Aira and Shou.

Aira and Shou walked side by side in silence towards the Harune household.

Aira broke the silence by saying, "Hey Shou, thanks for earlier." Aira did show a bit of interest towards Takato.

"No problem Aira." Shou said as he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Princess, I have been looking for you." Takato said as he neared the red headed girl.

"T-Takato, hello again." Aira said nervously as she waved at the blonde.

"What an angelic voice." Takato said. His heart fluttered around his chest. Aira sweat dropped.

"Hello, Takato." Shou said with an angry vein on the back of his head.

"Oh, it's you. What's your name again?" Takato asked as he tapped his foot.

"Shou." Shou snapped.

"Alright, grumpy pants." Takato said. He walked to Aira who hid behind Shou. She gave her word to her brother she had to do it.

"Stay away Takato." She said with a shaking voice.

"Why, my princess?" Takato asked.

Just then, Leo and Mary burst out from the bushes. "Man, you run fast." He said panting.

"Aira, don't I have a chance?" Takato asked grimly. Aira kept silent. Leo stared. He never saw this kind of sadness dancing in Takato's eyes.

'_Don't tell me he actually fell in love with my sister!?'_ He thought.

"I still won't give up." Takato muttered as he walked away.

Leo looked at the blonde boy walking away in both surprise and happiness, more on the surprised part though. "What happened to him?"

Mary looked at him with a confused look. "I don't know either. He was known to not give up so easily on one meeting."

Leo glanced at Shou and Aira. A small smile crept up to his face. "Let's go and leave those two alone."

Mary looked at where Leo glanced and smiled. "You're right." They both walked home.

Shou and Aira walked in silence again until they arrived at the Harune household.

"Thanks for walking me back, Shou." Aira said as she hugged him which caught Shou by surprise.

"No problem." Shou said as Aira pulled away from him. She smiled. "Bye, Aira."

"Goodbye." Aira waved him goodbye.


	11. Onsen Chapter!

The next day came, Leo and Mary went to Pretty Top to, again, supervise their training.

Jun and Asechi were in the office. "Tell me Jun, why is Leo such a good critique? I mean even the most talented young Prism Star such as Mary looks to him to now about his criticism."

Jun leaned on the wall. "Aira and Leo are twins, both born under the Skater's Constellation. Aira was born with a talent for Prism Shows while Leo was born with keen eyes to supervise Prism Stars."

"So you mean those two were born a team?" Asechi asked.

"Yes. Although, Leo was separated from Aira their teamwork is still top-notch." Jun said flashing a thumbs-up.

"That is true." Asechi said.

"Alright, you girls are improving." Leo said once MARs stopped. "Good news. I got us 8 tickets to the onsen."

"8 tickets then we can invite 3 more." Mion commented.

"Yeah, Callings is joining us." Leo said waving the tickets. "Meet us tomorrow at the train station."

"See you soon." Mary said as she waved goodbye. "I have business to take care of."

"Oh, before I forget I have good news." Leo mentioned. "We're staying here for another month apparently."

"That is good news, brother." Aira said with enthusiasm.

"Does Callings already know about your plan?" Mion asked.

"Yes." Leo replied. "They said they can go."

"What time?" Rizumu asked.

"8:00." Leo replied before leaving.

"That early!" Rizumu yelled but sadly Leo wasn't there anymore.

"You can do it, Rizumu." Bear-chi said appearing on her shoulder.

"Yeah Rizumu. This will help us relax." Mion agreed.

"Hey Mion, you need your beauty sleep. I suggest you three go home now." Neko-chi commented.

"Yeah, good idea." Aira said.

"So, what are we waiting for Aira? Let's go." Rabbit-chi said.

They all went back to their homes to sleep.

The next day came quick. Aira got there pretty early. She was there at 7:45. She saw Mary and Leo sitting down. Mary watching Leo play a game. "Hey guys!" Aira yelled as she waved at them.

"Oh hey sis, pretty early aren't we?" Leo pointed out.

"I got excited. You guys arrived here earlier than I did." Aira commented.

"Good point." Leo said.

"I got a little excited and I woke Leo up too early." Mary explained. "We got here about 7:18."

Aira laughed along Mary. She sat down beside her brother who was addicted to his game. "I never saw you so addicted to a game, brother."

"Well it is a good game." Leo replied. They waited minutes later, Shou, Mion, Hibiki and Wataru arrived.

"7:55. Where the hell is Rizumu?" Leo asked getting impatient.

"Hey guys!" Rizumu yelled. Everyone looked at her to see she wore another ridiculous outfit.

"I knew it." Leo said. He handed a bag to Mary. Leo put out a portable dressing room. Inside, Mary was dressing Rizumu. In 15 seconds, Mary had finished. "Wow, you beat your personal record being 20 seconds."

"I have improved, haven't I?" Mion said proudly.

They entered the train to the onsen. "Time to relax." Mion said. The landlady led them to their rooms.

Leo knocked on their doors. "Hm, Leo what are you doing here?" Rizumu asked.

"I tell you this is no ordinary onsen. Come with me." Leo motioned them to follow him. The Callings were already following.

They arrived at a massaging spa. "I told you guys your shoulders are stiff so they'll massage it for you."

They all got massages. The groans coming out of them were kind of misleading. Leo shook his head.

"Those noises that they're making are kind of misleading, aren't they?" Mary said as she sat beside the red head.

"Yeah." Leo turned his attention to the screen. "So if you're a kid and you don't know what we're talking about, please do not ask your parents about what we are talking about. It will be highly appreciated. You will understand when you're older."

"Who were you talking to?" Mary asked.

"The readers." Leo replied. "You know breaking the 4th wall and all."

"What?" Mary asked in confusion.

"Nevermind." Leo said. "Forget what I said."

Mary left the massaging room. "Hey brother, you should try this it's so good." Aira said gesturing him to the massage table next to her.

"Nah, I'm fine." Leo said. "Have fun."

After a few minutes, hours I don't know. Aira and the others left the massaging station.

"That felt good." Mion said.

"I know. I feel so relaxed." Rizumu said.

"There's still a hot spring waiting for you girls." Leo said pointing towards the bath.

"Don't mind if we do." Rizumu said rushing to the bath.

"Wait, Rizumu!" Mion went after her.

"Hurry up sis." Leo said lightly pushing Aira towards the bath.

"Okay." Aira said walking to the bath.

Once they entered, a woman passed by. "Oh my, it's reversed." She rearranged the banners. "There we go." She walked away. Leo had no idea about this because he went to call the Callings to take a bath.

Of course, the Callings went to the rearranged banner and you all know where this is going. A scream, squeal or whatever you could call it pierced through the nice, refreshing night. Leo quickly went to the source and saw the small exchange between MARs and Callings.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Hibiki asked.

"I might ask the same question to you guys!" Rizumu countered.

"It says clearly on the banner that this is the male's bath!" Shou pointed out.

"When we came in here, it says it was the girl's!" Mion countered.

The woman walked in. "Oh my, it's my fault. I reversed it and I didn't make sure that there were no one inside." She said with an apologetic voice.

"What!" They all yelled in unison.

"Guys calm down. I'm sure no one saw anything." Leo said. "Right?"

The Callings nodded.

It was a night that was memorable. It was burned right in their minds. For Leo, it was the funniest memory in his mind. For MARs and Callings, it was the most embarrassing night they ever remembered.


	12. He is still my friend

Leo accompanied Aira to the Harune household after a long training.

"Hey Aira, do you wish to become a Prism Queen?" Leo asked.

"Well, of course I do but someone as clumsy as me can't do it." Aira replied.

Leo patted Aira's head. "You know, you need some more self-confidence." Leo stopped as if thinking of something. "You have the potential to be one." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Aira asked now far ahead of him.

"Nothing." Leo smiled. They continued walking. "I've been thinking of Takato for a while now." Now, it was Aira's time to stop.

"I thought you didn't want him near me." Aira said.

"Yes, I did say that." Leo said. "But you know after seeing him so fed up on you." Leo took a deep breath. "I think I may allow him to make a move on you."

"What?" Aira was shocked by what Leo said. "I thought you said he hit on a lot of girls."

Leo shrugged. "I said 'make a move' not actually date you." Leo neared Aira and whispered, "I know you like it. I can see your expressions when you see him." Aira stayed silent.

"Really?" Takato appeared out of nowhere.

"I said 'may' you little stalker!" Leo yelled almost punching Takato.

"Wow, your acting like mr. Hothead." Takato said.

"Um, Takato." Aira started.

"Yes my princess?" Takato asked. He actually didn't go near her.

"Please leave for now. My brother doesn't really like you being near me remember? And please do stop stalking me." Aira said with a sweat drop.

"Anything you say, my princess." Takato walked the other way.

"He never really cease to amaze me." Leo said.

"You accept him don't you?" Aira asked as she began walking.

"And what gave you that idea?" Leo asked picking up the pace.

"Nothing really." Aira replied. "He was your friend."

Leo smiled. "He 'is' my friend. I never really hated him much."

"I knew it." Aira said.

"Please don't tell him that." Leo sighed.

Aira giggled. "I won't tell anyone about that."

"He's a good friend." Leo explained. "Just a little hint of being a playboy. He didn't really find his true love yet." _'Now, I think he did find his true love. I just hope I'm right.'_

They arrived at their home. "I'm home!" Aira yelled. "Brother's here too."

They entered the kitchen. "Hello Aira, Leo. We're preparing dinner."

"Mom, I'm going to stay here tonight." Leo said.

"Alright. I'll go prepare your room." Omi said.

Leo stopped her. "Please don't."

"Alright." Omi said.

Leo went up to his room. "It looks so clean. I don't remember leaving it like this." He examined his room. Same bed (big enough for the current him to fit), same desk same everything. Nothing has changed. He collapsed on his bed.

"Why did he want to stay here?" Omi asked Aira who was helping out.

"He never told me." Aira replied. "He said he's going to accompany me."

"I see."

Leo's phone rang. "Hello."

"_Hey Leo." _Mary replied.

"What's up?" Leo asked as he stood up to look through the window.

"_Manager told me we have tickets back. We'll leave the day after tomorrow."_

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm staying here. So I can tell them tomorrow."

"_Alright. Let's tell them tomorrow, after practice."_

"Fine by me." Leo hung up.

They ate then they slept. Of course when Aira went to school ahead of Itsuki, who has been stopped by Leo, he started the conversation. He explained that he was going the day after.

"So, yeah. That's it." Leo said after the explanation.

"Then, take care of yourself Leo." Omi said hugging the red head. She quickly broke off.

"Big brother, good luck." Itsuki said.

"I will." Leo said.

"When will you tell Aira about this?" Hiroshi asked.

"Later, at practice." Leo replied.

"Alright."

Leo left his family after some more goodbyes and some tears.


	13. Just a little visit

Later that day after the goodbyes of the Harune family, Leo went to a big mansion-like house. It had a European feel to it. He entered the door. He sat on the sofa. A woman with dark green hair emerged from a room. Leo stood up, face remains expressionless.

"I am Leo Harune. Critique for most Prism Stars at America. Nice to meet you." Leo said extending his arm. "Coach Kei."

"You are very well informed to know where I live." Kei said shaking the red head's hand.

"I can be pretty well informed if it has something to do with Prism Shows." Leo explained. "I also know that you have been training Sonata Kanzaki, correct?"

"Correct. Take a seat Leo." Kei said taking seat opposite from Leo. "Why have you come here?"

"To ask you something." Leo replied. "Will you be willing to answer it?"

"It depends on the question."

"Do you see any potential for anyone, in this current age, that can perform the legendary Aurora Rising?"

"I may or I may not. The world is very large."

"I will like to make something like a bet." Kei looked at Leo with a slightly confused look. "You see being a critique, I know when someone has a huge untapped potential on Prism Stars."

"And meaning?" Kei asked.

"Meaning, I sort of know who can perform the Aurora Rising."

"That is quite impossible."

"Well that's why this is a bet. If my sister, Aira Harune successfully jumps the Aurora Rising I win, if she doesn't I lose." Leo explained. "If I lose, I would be your personal servant."

"If you win?"

"Nothing, I just want to see your shocked face."

"Deal."

"I'm glad we reached an understanding." Leo shook her hand. "If you don't mind I will be leaving now."

"I want to ask you one question though." Kei said. Leo stopped at the doorway.

"And what is that?" Leo asked as he looked at the woman.

"Why do you have so much faith in your sister that she will be able to do it?"

Leo shrugged then smiled. "Let's call it a critique and a brother's instinct." He went outside.

"Take care, critique Leo."

Leo made it to Pretty Top just in time as Mary was about to announce their big news.

"What kept you so long?" Mary asked.

"Had to visit someone." Leo replied.

"What's the big news?" Mion asked impatiently. "You two are going out?"

"Nothing of the sorts." Leo replied calmly while Mary was slightly blushing. "The news is we're leaving. Not really something big though."

"Yeah." Mion sighed.

"Does mom and dad know about this brother?" Aira asked.

"Yep." Leo replied.

"When will you be back?" Rizumu asked.

"Probably in the next three years or so." Leo replied.

"Or maybe in the next Prism Queen cup." Mary added.

"I thought you weren't going to enter." Leo said.

"I said maybe." Mary replied.

"Then, see you in the next competition Mary." Rizumu said shaking hands with Mary.

"Likewise." Mary said.

"Let's have fun in the competition." Aira said cheerfully.

"Right." Mary agreed.

"I hope to see you all soon." Leo waved in his two-finger wave.


	14. Slumber Party!

MARs practiced for a long time. The next day, Rizumu had an idea.

"Hey, why don't we all have another slumber party!" Rizumu suggested.

"That's a great idea Rizumu." Aira agreed. "Will you join us Mion?"

"Sure but where?" Mion asked.

"Aira's house!" Rizumu answered.

"Hey, wait I don't know if my dad will allow it." Aira said as she shook her head.

"Come on Aira. I'm sure he would be alright with it." Rizumu said slapping Aira on the back.

"Okay." Aira replied.

"Then let's go!" Rizumu yelled as she ran out as quick as the speed of sound leaving a dust cloud behind her.

"Hey Rizumu, wait for us!" Aira yelled as she ran after her. Mion soon followed.

**In the Harune Residence** Rizumu arrived earlier than Aira and Mion. She waited for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Rizumu asked as she caught sight of the two girls.

"You were too fast." Aira said while panting.

Omi opened the door. "Why hello there Rizumu, Mion and Aira."

"Hi mom. Rizumu and Mion are sleeping over, can they?" Aira asked as she walked to her mom.

"Of course. Come in." Omi replied with a smile. "Please make yourselves at home while I prepare dinner."

"Thanks mom." Aira said. "Come on let's go to my room."

Itsuki emerged from a room. "Hey Aira, Big Brother told me that his flight was Flight 370. Just wanted to tell you."

"Thanks Itsuki." Aira said. She continued to the room where Mion and Rizumu were.

After some girl's talk. (Hey, I really don't know what girls talk about being a guy you know.) Omi called them all for dinner.

"Wow, this looks delicious!" Rizumu exclaimed as she saw all the food on the table.

"You didn't have to cook all of these for us." Mion said.

"Don't say that Mion. Please enjoy." Omi said. They all ate and were all stuffed. Itsuki went out first just to see the news

"Guys, you should see this!" Itsuki yelled. Everyone abandoned what they were doing to see what Itsuki was worried about. They were all shocked from the grave news.


	15. Grim News

Aira was crying, in fact everyone was. Rizumu, Mion, Omi, Hiroshi, Itsuki, Uru, Eru everyone literally. On the screen, the news reporter said.

'_This just in. Flight 370 has exploded in mid-air. This was witnessed by many people and its debris are falling near the airport. This is also the flight of the famous Prism Stars Mary Willis and Takato Igarashi and also the famous critique Leo Harune. There were approximately 360 passengers inside.'_

They were all sobbing on each other's arms. None of them spoke a single word. Their friends Mary and Takato, Harune member Leo were… dead.

They all couldn't believe it. They were all with them the day before smiling and laughing with them. Now, they were gone. The doorbell rang. Aira went to answer it hoping for some good news. She opened it to reveal Shou who was perplexed on why Aira was crying.

"What's wrong Aira?" He asked. Mion and Rizumu followed her and saw him. He looked at them with a worried face. Both Mion and Rizumu were crying as well but nowhere as hard as Aira.

"My brother, Leo, is…" Aira sobbed after. Mion just shook her head.

AIra cried on Shou and Shou embraced her. He tried to calm her down and all was in vain.

"Hm, how will you make up for our bet Leo?" Kei thought out loud as she heard the news.

"Hello mother." Jun said entering the house. "I see you have heard the news."

"That I have Jun." Kei looked at the clock. "So, he's dead."

"Yes, he is." Jun agreed. "He is very famous along with the Prism Stars with him."

"Is that so?" Kei sat down and continued to talk to Jun about something.

The Harune family with Mion, Rizumu and now, Shou was weeping for Leo's death. They got a call from President Kyoko. Shou answered it.

"I see you've heard the news." Kyoko said grimly.

"Yes, it was very unfortunate." Shou answered.

"Shou, you should comfort them while you're there."

"What do you think I have been doing until now?" The line went dead.

"Are you sure you're fine with this?" Kyoko asked a man cloaked in the shadows.

"It is better if they think Leo Harune is dead." The man said.

"If that is what you believe is best then I approve." Kyoko said. "And Leo IS dead." The man smirked.

"And there will be a biiiig surprise." The man said dragging the vowel of the 'big' word.

"Are you sure it won't backfire?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh my dear Kyoko, of course it will not." The man said. He stepped out to the light to reveal a black-haired man with blue eyes.

"You really are an idiot." Kyoko said as she rubbed her head. "Your name now is Christopher Kills."

Christopher chuckled. "I like it." He went to the door. "If you don't mind, I'll be going."

"Have a safe trip." Kyoko said as she waved her hand.


	16. Christopher Kills

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, got disconnected from the internet… Anyway, enjoy this longer chapter. Hope this works as an apology.**

* * *

Aira, Mion, Rizumu and the rest of the Harune family managed to calm down. They all went to sleep and waited for the next day to come. What started as a beautiful reunion ended in a grave departure.

At school, everyone heard the news and that Leo was Aira's twin brother. They sent their condolences. Aira was silent in the duration of the classes. After school, she and Rizumu went to Pretty Top to practice.

"Hey Aira, feeling any better?" Jun asked as he entered the practice room.

"Somewhat." Aira replied. She was still gloomy. In fact, the room itself was gloomy.

"The President wishes for you three's prescence." Jun said.

"Alright." Mion said. They all went to the President's office room.

"Hello guys. I have heard of the grave news as well." Kyoko said with remorse. "Condolences Aira. We have another critique we want you to meet."

"So, you're going to replace him just like that!" Aira yelled. She started to run out of the room when someone pulled her back. It was Christopher.

"Hey, you shouldn't bail out if someone is about to be introduced. It's just downright rude." He said as he pulled Aira inside again. Aira couldn't believe her ears. There was only one person who ever told that to her, Leo. She looked at the boy, definitely wasn't Leo.

"H-how?" Aira stuttered.

"Aira, Rizumu, Mion that is Christopher Kills. A new critique. He wanted to work so we took him in." Kyoko explained.

"Nice to meet you." Christopher smiled. He released Aira from his grasp. "I guess from now on, I'll be working with you guys."

"Nice to meet you too." Mion said with a smile. She, too, couldn't believe that the President would do this but she can do nothing about it.

"Well with that said I will be partly supervising your practices and shows." Christopher said with a smile fit for a prankster. "Well, what are you guys waiting for, practice." He said as he opened the door.

"Déjà vu much." Rizumu muttered as she headed for the practice room.

"Whoa way creepy." Mion said. Aira followed her soon after.

When the girls were out of earshot, Christopher laughed. "I am going to enjoy freaking them out."

"Pretending to do what Leo has done for them won't help." Kyoko said as she took her seat.

"But it helps me." Christopher said. He blissfully followed the girls.

He watched the girls practice in absolute silence besides the music. It was like they were communicating telepathically.

"Wow, Mr. Harune must have trained you guys hard. I rarely see any flaws anymore." Christopher admitted as he watched. They didn't stop despite the feeling that they wanted to tear up the guy who brought up the late red head. Little did they know, Christopher was teasing them by mentioning Leo Harune. Soon after he began talking about Mary Willis and Takato Igarashi as well. Pain welled up in his chest as he saw their faces with a mixture of sad, pissed, and angry feelings. "I think I'll shut up now."

"Good. I didn't want to punch you in the face." A voice said behind Christopher. His head spun around to see the boys of Callings. The one speaking was Shou. "You mention them one more time and you'll meet my fist."

Christopher shrugged. "Alright." He stood up and leisurely walked out. He dialed someone on his phone.

* * *

"So about this big surprise?" Christopher asked the man on the other end.

"I'm still planning it as we go about." The boy replied.

"God you're hopeless." Christopher face palmed.

"I know but you won't be saying that once I make my grand appearance."

"Grand Appearance my foot!" Christopher yelled. He finally calmed down. "You should at least think this through."

"I already have Chris." The boy said.

"I told you. Stop calling me that." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"It's shorter than Christopher." He said.

Christopher grunted. "Fine. Please make this worthwhile." He hung up the phone.

"That boy really gets in my nerves sometimes." Christopher remarked as he leaned against the wall.

"Who gets on your nerves, Mr. Kills?" Hibiki asked. He walked out while the others were talking.

"Just a friend." Christopher replied. He looked at Hibiki. "And please, do call me Christopher. People calling me by my last name kinda ticks me off."

"Oh, alright." Hibiki replied. He left.

* * *

**With Aira and the others…**

"I can't believe the President would hire another so soon after HIS death." Mion said. Her voice shook as she mentioned his death.

"Maybe the President had a good reason for it." Wataru said still looking at the positive outlook of life. It was the best thing he had in him.

Aira remained silent. "Yeah maybe." She finally said. "She wouldn't just dispel Leo. She isn't like that."

Rizumu looked at her. "Then, there's more to this Christopher guy than meets the eye."

"Hahaha…" Christopher laughed sarcastically. "Yeah."

Everyone looked at him in surprise. "I don't have much of a presence, huh?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah." Mion replied.

"Hey, the President told me that you guys will be performing with Callings tomorrow. Get ready." Christopher ordered.

"Alright!" Aira said with enthusiasm. She finally calmed down around Christopher and so did the others. Christopher smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Glad you came to accept me." Christopher said. "Now, practice!"

MARs and Callings practiced together with Christopher as their critique.

"Aaaand we're done." Christopher remarked as the clock struck 8:00. "That was a pretty long practice so you guys might be tired. Please do go home and relax for tomorrow. No going out, just straight home, got it?"

Everybody nodded. Aira, Rizumu and Mion went out together.

"I thought Christopher was mean but he really does care for us huh?" Rizumu pointed out.

"Yeah, I agree with you Rizumu. How about you Aira?" Mion replied.

"Mhm." She nodded. "He's really nice."

Christopher went to an alleyway. Unknown to him, Hibiki was following him. Hibiki smelled something fishy and decided to investigate.

Christopher met up with someone who was completely enshrouded in darkness. "Hey, what's up?"

"Getting along with the others well?" The man asked.

"_That voice… It sound like that of an old man yet feels so young." _Hibiki thought.

"We're getting along fine after sometime." Christopher responded.

"I see. That is quite good. Keep up the façade, Christopher." He said and began to disappear.

"Wait! What façade!?" Hibiki asked blowing his cover.

"Hibiki?" Christopher exclaimed. "What the hell?"

Christopher quickly took a step back but was pulled in by Hibiki. "Christopher, what is happening?"

"Nothing Hibiki." Christopher replied.

"Then what was he talking about a façade?" Hibiki asked.

"Nothing." Christopher replied. "It's really nothing."

"Hey Christopher, you can tell me anything. I won't tell anybody else." Hibiki promised.

Christopher looked at the shadow man and back at Hibiki.

"Alright this is what happened." Christopher explained everything. Hibiki was shocked but he promised so he didn't tell anyone about it.

"Thank you for trusting me, Chris." Hibiki said his nickname mockingly.

"You got it, Hibi." Christopher replied.


	17. Surprise!

**Now let's do a time skip. Now everything happens before Rizumu went to Coach Kei…**

"I got a surprise for you guys." Christopher said as the others were about to leave. He gave Hibiki a thumbs up. "Will you come with?"

"Sure." Rizumu replied for all.

Christopher led them to the stage where Rizumu and Aira first performed together.

"This place is -." Aira started.

"Hey Christopher why did you take us here?" Mion asked. She realized she was talking to the wind for Christopher wasn't there anymore.

The place was already dark. If it can grow darker, it did. "What the hell is going on?" Rizumu asked as she clung on Hibiki.

"No need to be afraid." Hibiki said as he patted her head. If it was visible, Hibiki was smiling.

Then a man in a black coat appeared and he was totally cloaked. He took it off and the lights on that part lit up. It revealed…

"My princess, Oh how I missed you!" None other than Takato. He quickly advanced to Aira. He took her hand. "I was forbidden to speak to you. It was a hard and long time but we have endured through it."

Aira and the others were too shocked to speak or move or breathe. Finally Aira found the air and asked, "H-how are you s-still alive?"

Takato smiled and as if on cue, the music started. They all turned to the stage to see the one and only, Mary Willis, started to dance.

She danced so flawlessly. Her heart touched the others'. Her feelings reached them. They can hear her while she performed, "I missed you guys so much. Let's work together again." She finished. She waved her hand at them.

Tears were forming in everybody's eyes. A clap echoed throughout the stadium. "Amazing performance for one who hasn't practiced for a long time."

Aira looked for the source but failed. The voice was everywhere. Aira dropped to her knees. Everyone around her were in tears. Takato was smiling.

"Oi, the floor is quite dirty." He said as he put his hand on Aira. "Stand up."

Aira stood up and looked at the man. "Brother." Aira pulled him in for a hug.

"Whoa!" She hugged him. He patted her head.

"You're an idiot brother." Aira said.

"I know." He replied calmly. Aira continued to cry. The others looked at them.

"Hey Leo, you shouldn't really make us go through that again." Mion warned.

"Yeah..." Leo sighed.

"Nice to see you again." Hibiki said as he patted Leo's shoulder. "Good thing I knew about this, huh?"

"Yeah. Christopher just had to tell you." Leo sounded disappointed.

"You knew Hibiki?" Aira managed to ask although muffled on Leo's chest.

"Yeah, Chris told me before. Sorry for not telling you about it Aira, Rizumu, Mion, Shou and Wataru." He bowed.

Aira pulled away from her brother. She smiled. "I'm glad that you're alive but why did you have to hide like that? To trick us?"

"No, we hid because we were targeted and we pretended to be dead." Leo explained. "It was hard for us to be separated from the outside world." He looked at Takato and Mary. "We had a very hard time. Each of us had personal reasons for being sad."


	18. Flashback (Day 1)

**Let's go back in time and look at Leo, Mary and Takato's experience while being shut out from the outside world.**

"Uwaa, I forgot something!" Mary exclaimed as she ran out of the plane.

"Oi, Mary! Wait for us!" Leo yelled as he went after her and so did Takato.

Mary went straight down and to her apartment with Leo and Takato hot on her heels. They were in disguise since there are many people who know them on-board. They finally reached the apartment.

Leo stood at the door panting. "Why did you… run like that?"

"I forgot this." She held in front of her a picture book.

"We ran all the way… here for that?" Takato asked.

"Not to mention we missed our flight." Leo added.

"Sorry." Mary mumbled as she sat down.

"Nah, it's alright. We can catch the next flight." Leo said. They opened the television to see the news. "I guess this is the way of Death to tell us our time hasn't expired yet."

"We should tell the others we are fine." Mary said then Takato's phone rang.

"Uhhh, hello?" Takato said.

"_So you are alive. I thought you were dead."_ A voice said. Takato put it on loudspeaker.

"Hey prez, what's up?" Leo asked.

"_The whole world thinks you three died in a terrorist attack on your plane. I suggest you go into hiding. I'll send you the address to your secret place."_

"Can we tell our friends about this?" Mary asked.

"_Absolutely not." _The line went dead after that.

"So, we're dead." Takato mumbled.

"Let's go." Leo said. "To our secret place." He looked at his phone to see the address has arrived.

* * *

They arrived to an isolated place in the middle of a forest. There was a log cabin in there and even electricity. It even had a hot spring.

"Uwaaa, this place is enormous!" Mary exclaimed.

"Oh please, Mary. Your house is larger than this." Takato commented. Mary crashed.

"I was giving this place a complement!" Mary yelled.

"A non-living thing does not need to be complemented!" Takato yelled back.

"You guys should stop arguing." Leo said as he lied down on the sofa. The two sat on opposite chairs beside Leo. "When you two argue, you sound like a quarrelling couple."

"W-what are you trying to point out, huh, Leo?" Mary asked while shouting and stuttering.

"Yeah, she already turned me down!" Takato yelled.

"Why are you two yelling at me and declining it like that? I didn't say you two were going out I said you were 'like' two people going out." Leo retaliated with a smile on his face.

The two sat on their chairs while blushing. Leo chuckled. "When will those two learn?" He mumbled to himself. He stood up and headed for the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a bath first, alright?"

The two were still in the awkward silence mode in the living room. Without Leo to break the tension, both were unable to make a move. All anyone could hear was their breathing and the shower.

"Wow, this place is surprisingly quiet even with those two around. Now why is that?" Leo asked while shouting in the bath. "Don't tell me- Nahhh."

Takato and Mary were shaking in anger. "Of course, I feel like the third wheel here. Nah, if I remember correctly, Takato likes my sister. Hmmm, I guess there's no need to fret about this much longer."

"Shut up already!" They both shouted in perfect unison. They both shut up after that.

"See they're in perfect unison with each other." Leo wasn't really in the shower. He was already finished. He was shouting from his room.

"Leo! I'm so gonna kill you!" Takato yelled as he ran to the bathroom to find no one was there. Mary followed him to Leo's room to see the red head was asleep on his bed. Next to him was a note:

"_Please let me tease you. I can't stand the fact that my sister thinks I'm dead and I can't even see her. Teasing, joking those are my ways of escaping harsh reality. Please, allow me to do it. I don't want to see reality now._

_P.S. The bath is all yours._

_-Leo Harune_

Both looked at each other. They exited the room.

"I didn't know that side of Leo." Mary pointed out.

"To think I thought I knew him, turns out I don't." Takato said.

"As expected though… Another side of him emerges because of…" Mary started.

"The most important person in the world for him…" Takato continued.

"Aira Harune." They both said in unison.

Mary sighed. "Oh well. Let's go to sleep shall we?" Takato nodded.

**End of Night 1…**


	19. Flashback (Day 2)

**Start of Day 2…**

"Seems you two read my letter." Leo said while drinking hot chocolate.

"Yeah, it was pretty touching." Mary said as she sat down across him. Takato sat beside her. They both drank their hot chocolates.

"What if I said that was a lie? If it was a practical joke?" Leo asked with his signature prankster smile.

"Then I am so going to kill you for real." Takato said with an angry aura.

"But it is a practical joke… At least, I think so. I don't remember writing it. I just found it next to me as I got up." Leo explained.

"Maybe you were too busy teasing us that you forgot?" Mary suggested.

"Maybe." Leo said with a hint of doubt in his voice.

They watched the news and exercised. They were all in the living room once again.

"This place is boring!" Leo exclaimed as he lied down.

"I know what you mean man." Takato agreed as he paced back and forth.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Mary asked.

"I hope there is." Leo said then he grinned. "You wanna go explore the vicinity?"

The two looked at each other. They both grinned. "Oh yeah."

"Aha! Let's go get some stuff packed." Leo said.

"Alright!" They all said in unison.

**And thus started their exploration…**

* * *

They walked outside. It was certainly a forest alright. They left a bunch of stones and put some papers on the trees whenever they made a turn indicating what they did.

"This is definitely a forest." Mary said as she clung on Takato.

"Look at all these magnificent specimens." Leo muttered as he observed all the bugs in the vicinity.

"How are those magnificent? They're creepy and gross." Mary complained.

Leo laughed. "Remember that I want to become a scientist. I still haven't given up on that dream."

"You do have a point." Mary said. "Wait, you two still have to go to school right?"

"Yeah." Takato replied.

"Definitely." Leo answered.

"You guys have been gone for like, how many months. How do you guys compensate for that time?" Mary asked.

"Simple, tutors." Leo replied. "Look a spider!"

"Where?" Mary yelled as she clung harder on Takato's right arm which was slightly crushed in the process.

"Ouch!" Takato yelped.

Leo laughed. "Just kidding."

"Leo!" Mary yelled.

"You two seriously looks like a couple right now if we were in a city." Leo said as he disappeared into the forest.

"Leo?" They both asked in unison. They became worried for their red headed friend and followed wherever he disappeared to.

"That's odd. Where is he?" Takato asked as he pushed some leaves away.

"It's normal for him to disappear like that but he usually comes back right after that." Mary added.

* * *

Leo walked through the forest. He sighed. He couldn't believe that he tripped and fell. "How come they haven't found me yet?" He continued down the forest. He found some odd colored bugs. "I haven't seen these before." He held a bug that seems to be a half-beetle half-ant. "Don't tell me our Manager dumped us in an experimental forest." Leo looked around unsurely.

* * *

He began to walk faster for he heard deep snarls echo through the forest. He was determined to find his friends in this 'forest'.

"Hey Mary, what is that?" Takato asked as he saw a _huge_ butterfly.

"I think it's a butterfly." Mary replied with uncertainty and fear, mostly on the fear part.

"Tell me, have you seen a butterfly this big?" Takato asked. They couldn't move. The butterfly didn't move either.

"No and I hope I don't get to see another one in my whole lifetime!" She responded as she yanked Takato to a run. They both screamed while doing so.

* * *

Leo heard that bloodcurdling screams and ran to that direction. _'What on Earth are they screaming for?'_ His question was answered immediately. A huge butterfly flew out of nowhere. Leo stumbled and landed on his back. He soon saw Takato and Mary.

* * *

"Takato! Mary!" He yelled. Both went to Leo. "We gotta get back."

"Like hell we do!" Takato yelled. They ran to wherever the cottage may have been.

As they got back, they all collapsed on their respective seats.

"Oh Lord thank you for helping us navigate back here." Leo said as he lied down panting.

"Praise the Lord!" Mary yelled.

"Praise Him!" Takato yelled.

The landline rang. Leo picked it up. Through the speakers, their manager was talking.

"Where in hell did you send us?" Leo asked while shouting.

"_You are in a remote forest where experiments are dumped into."_ She answered calmly.

"Is this a recreation of Jurassic Park?" Takato yelled.

"_I wouldn't put it that way…" _The manager answered.

"Why are we here anyway?" Leo asked while shaking his head.

"_Because that is the only place where reporters won't be in. That is the safest place for you guys."_

"Safest place my foot! I don't want _'Died because of Giant Butterfly'_ written on my gravestone!" Leo yelled.

"_Oh don't worry as long as you're careful you won't get killed. To make everything clear, those are all experiments ." _The manager hung up.

"Oh great…" Leo said sarcastically as he slouched on the sofa.

"Gosh, this is crazy." Mary said. "How many months do we have to stay here?"

"I have no idea." Takato kicked the wall. "Curse those terrorists."

"Curse them indeed." Leo agreed.

* * *

**At the terrorists' hideout…**

A tall man sneezed.

"Got a cold?" Another asked.

"I don't think so." He replied.

A bunch of police sirens can be heard.

"How the hell did they find us?" The tall man asked.

"I don't know!" The other replied. They started to run.

They were later arrested after a long and tiring escape. They were incarcerated for 12 years.

**The reason why they targeted the three were because the terrorists were ordered to by some unknown person. Even the terrorists themselves don't know.**

**End of Night 2…**


	20. Flashback (Day 3)

**Start of Day 3… This will explain how Christopher Kills got acquainted with Leo Harune and Christopher's real name. (Christopher Kills was just given to him by President Asechi.) AND his past at least some of it.**

After some time, the manager called. "Leo, I heard that your friends are going on a slight depression state. We have decided to tell three people that you all live. President Asechi, Jun and another person. He will arrive there soon."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "We have a doorbell?" Takato asked.

"Apparently." Mary replied as Leo stood up to open it.

From outside, the young blue haired man stood his face expressionless. "Yo." Leo greeted.

"Sup?" He entered the cabin. "Nice place."

"Not technically ours though." Leo said as he closed the door and paced to him.

"What's your name?" Mary asked.

"I'm Hotaru Amamiya." He replied.

"Wait, Amamiya?" Mary asked. "Are you perhaps Rizumu Amamiya's brother?"

Hotaru went to the kitchen counter and made a cup of hot chocolate. "Yes. I'm her long lost brother that no one speaks about."

The rest was left confused. "How come Mr. Ryutaro never mentioned you? Not even to Rizumu." Leo said as he joined Hotaru on the counter. "And you got abandoned on top of that."

"Not abandoned, lost. I guess father never told Rizumu because it would be sad that she has a dead brother, right?" Hotaru replied.

"That is not an excuse for not knowing that she has a brother!" Takato exclaimed.

"He has a huge point." Leo agreed.

"I think father knows what he's doing." Hotaru said. "Anyway, I was sent here by your manager. What should I do?"

The three looked at each other. "Let's talk about this tomorrow. Make yourself at home for tonight." Mary replied.

**End of Night 3…**


End file.
